1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oscillator, an electronic device, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a configuration described in JP-T-2008-514968 is known as a gyro sensor (angular velocity sensor). The gyro sensor described in JP-T-2008-514968 is configured to have a frame shape mass portion (frame), a movable portion (vibration device) which is disposed inside the mass portion, a beam portion (suspension piece) which connects the movable portion and the frame, and an electrode which is disposed facing the movable portion, and to vibrate in a Z axis direction while the movable portion torsionally deforms the beam portion by Coriolis force when angular velocity is applied about an X axis in a state in which the mass portion is vibrated in a Y axis direction. Due to vibration of such a movable portion, since electrostatic capacitor which is formed between the movable portion and the electrode is changed, it is possible to detect angular velocity that is applied to the gyro sensor based on the change in electrostatic capacitor.
However, in the configuration of JP-T-2008-514968, there is a concern that when the movable portion is greatly displaced to an electrode side, electrostatic force (electrical attractive force) which is generated between the movable portion and the electrode is larger than recovery force (force which returns to a natural state) of the beam portion, and the movable portion sticks to the electrode due to the electrostatic force.